Fertility
by kiaara
Summary: Dari balapan sperma hingga ribut cari nama. RivaEre. MPreg. A birthday gift for Akashi Waifu. Warning Inside.


Tahun 845. Umat manusia menerima peringatan dari bangsa humu via _streaming_ SLJJ.

"Ya, pembalap nomor 13 yang tadi telah merebut _pole postion_ ternyata sudah disalip oleh pembalap nomor empat yang helmnya lebih kinclong dan rem masonya belum blong!"

"Ah, gagal! Sayang sekali saudara-saudara, ternyata pembalap nomor 23 yang gaya naik motornya mirip Hua Ce Lei di film Taiwan jadul jaman kapan tau ternyata sudah loyo di tempat sebelum mencapai _tuba falopii_!"

"Sepertinya pertarungan ini akan menarik! Promotor para pembalap kita ternyata sangat perkasa! Luar biasa! Apakah sebelum _racing_ dia telah meminum sekandang butir telur ayam kampung, 12345 botol susu steril cap kuda jingkrak, 11134567890 sachet jamu kuat Mbah Romowasweswos dan ramuan gay JAV fenomenal dari para wibu fujoshi? Semua peserta kita sangat perkasa, saudara-saudara!"

.

.

Alkisah, di dalam ruangan sempit dengan gantungan pintu alay bertuliskan 'Kamar Eyen The Aries Boy – Cewek? Ketuk Pintu Sebelum Masuk, Cowok? Silakan Masuk Aja Bebas 24 Jam', 300 juta sperma dengan jersey _humanity's strongest_ sedang balapan liar _free style_ menuju singgasana sel telur yang tengah menunggu calon suami idaman yang mampu merebut hatinya.

Start-nya di _fenish_, sel telurnya di garis _finish_.

Ovum yang mereka rebutin berjubah _humanity's hope_—sedang nari kayang di pangkal saluran cinta habis dimuntahin sama indung telur yang ngeden karena sang harapan umat manusia sedang dalam hitungan masa subur.

Kalau ada yang sempet ngelihat video animasi paling amajing di Diskoperi Chenel atau prolog filmnya Rancho, Farhan dan Raju, katanya dari sekian banyak pejuang fertilitas, cuma bakal ada satu yang bakal jadi juara dunia.

Tapi dalam kasus manusia terkuat di dunia ... ya beda, Bro. Seperti berita panas yang dilansir oleh _The New York Jones_, melalui reporter mereka yang juga _forever_ jones, Jean Kirsctein, nggak cuma satu doang yang geraknya cepet terus jalannya lurus.

Seolah semua yang disemburin kalap banget pengin sampai duluan. Jadilah mereka gontok-gontokan karena semuanya pengin banget jadi pemenang.

Oke. Biasalah, manusia terkuat, jangan heran ya. Sambil heboh nyanyi mars SMA Trost versi _wedding march_, rombongan sperma bahagia mulai mulai mencabik-cabik selubung sel telur dari segala penjuru. Para jagoan dengan tampang modusnya ngintilin inti sel telur sambil melontarkan kata-kata _laga bera_ penuh gombalan ala sinetron dangdut endonesa ...

"... Neng, demi si Eneng, Abang rela mati disosor soang."

Terus si telur cantik ngejawab _tsun-tsun_ ala cewek shojo manga ababil, "Ah, Abang. Kalau tuh soang nyosorin Abang duluan, masa tega bibir seksi Eneng kena bekasan soang."

"Yaaah, si eneng mah kagak bisa diajak becandaan dikit."

Oke, juri memutuskan—sperma jagoan yang pertama modusnya gagal.

Terus jagoan yang kedua melesat bagaikan kilat. Nggak mau kalah dari saingannya, lari _sprint_ sambil bawa bunga-bunga cinta.

"... Adinda, dengarkanlah aku, cinta Kanda hanya untukmu. Demi Adinda, Kanda rela nyeberangin neraka ... "

Si eneng menjawab lagi, "Ah, Abang suka gitu. Jangankan nyeberangin neraka, kemarin aja pas jalan-jalan Abang dimintain tolong nyeberangin kakek-kakek Abang gamau karena takut kesentil bemper angkot ... "

Sudah diduga, jagoan kedua kita nasibnya sama—perkasa sih perkasa. Tapi akhirnya juga kena _report abuse_ karena kurang kreatif bikin _forewords_. Baik. Silakan melipir, tuan muda.

Lalu datanglah jagoan ketiga nunggangin robot gundam.

"Oi—" Beda ya sama pangeran-pangeran terdahulu, yang ketiga ini tampangnya sengak_ plus_ asem pula. "Kau tahu apa itu cinta, bocah?"

Nah. Si tuan putri ngedip-ngedip bingung. Selama ini dia gak pernah sekalipun mimpi dapat pasangan hidup beraura penganut BDSM yang kayaknya hobi banget nendangin orang. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya tercuri saat pandangan pertama. Ada apa dengan cinta? Ada apa dengan hatinya yang mulai berdegup-degup bak pantat penggorengan digebukin gayungnya Mikasa?

"T-tidak tahu," dia menjawab sopan banget udah kayak ngejawab wawancara beasiswa. "M-memangnya cinta itu apa?" seakan semua pengetahuan jadi tak tercerna, si eneng mimpes jadi tisu basah cuma gegara lirikan mata si abang yang lebih mustajab dari ramuan ki joko telo yang katanya mampu merenggut sukma melampaui masa.

[Dikasih hastag EAAAA dulu cakep kali, ya]

Terus, si jagoan menjawab dengan muka _flat_ kayak habis kena jebakan betmen tapi nggak ngaruh. "Cih, dasar bocah tidak berguna."—nah asem, kan. Gue bilang juga apa—"kalau tidak tahu artinya, sini aku yang akan mengajarimu apa arti cinta."

Eaaaaaa.

Nggak rugi deh _tuh_ jagoan jadi _follower_ setia (et)rajagombal dan (et)gombalanasyikaja.

"Ayo kita bersatu."—silakan pasang lagu romantis dari_ playlist_ Anda—. "Jadilah milikku."

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar membahana ke seluruh penjuru angkasa.

Pada akhirnya terdengar teriakan dari para jagoan lain yang sportif meskipun telah dikalahkan ...

... GOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

A RivaEre Fanfiction

**FERTILITY**

Kado ulang tahun (yang sangat terlambat) untuk sahabat saya, Akashi Waifu.

Happy birthday, Mba. Semoga tetep jadi waifu, haha, and wish you all the best! :D

**Warning:** Judul gak nyambung asli gak nyambung. MPreg. Banyak caps jebol disini. Pendek. Aneh, gak waras. Bahasa ancur gak patuh KBBI. OOC. Canon nggak AU juga nggak. Yandere!Eren. Pahlawan terkuat umat manusia maniak pesbuk. Gomen kalau garing, saya lagi burem tapi maksa ngetik humor. hahaha

Enjoy aja lah, ya.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari, seorang lelaki bernama Rivaille pasang status ...

.

.

**/Rivaille Official **Katanya aku kejam. Ya, sudahlah.

–2 minutes ago. 126 likes. 63 comments./

.

Baiklah. Kisah ini dimulai di pagi yang cerah dengan gagak bernyanyi lagu-lagu orang mati.

.

Rivaille Ackerman nggak sampai menyemburkan teh jahe di mulutnya saat Eren Jaeger datang sambil membawa test pack dengan dua garis positif.

"Heichou, aku hamil."

Sang kapten ganteng terperanjat. Dunia Rivaille langsung jegar-jeger dan duduknya menegak menatap Eren. Dia pandang Eren dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Gak ada perubahan. Perutnya masih rata, dadanya masih datar—terus yang dikatain hamil itu, darimananya?

"Oi, bocah, kalau mau nge-troll yang kreatif saja kau."

Rivaille dari balita memang sudah hobi menuduh. Kalau nggak nuduh, kegemarannya yang lain adalah maki-maki orang. Emang dedengkot partai maso beneran deh siapapun dia yang rela jadi uke-nya Rivaille, dan emang Eren Jaeger itu dedengkotnya.

"Kau ketularan meme test pack yang ada di _Facebook_, nak? Jadi setelah kau bohongi aku begini, kau mau aku ganti nge-troll ala meme gigit kondom? Kau ini ternyata korban meme."

"Bukan begitu, Heichou! Aku serius. Aku hamil. Heichou bisa liat sendiri pipisku tadi ada HCG-nya."—buset, demi apa tuh anak bisa menerawang penampakan hormon dalam air seni.

"Oi. Bocah, mulutmu jorok sekali. Ketularan siapa kau."

"Ya, tentu saja ketularan HEICHOU!" jerit Eren histeris. "ADUH AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA BAGAIMANA BAGAIMANA? AKU GAK MAU DIKUCILKAN MASYARAKAT, HEICHOU! HEICHOU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Eren kebingungan. Keringat dinginnya mulai membanjir. Dipandangnya sang seme yang masih bersilang lengan tiga meter di depan dengan tatapan jeri bagaikan korban kejahatan. Dia sumpah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bilang Mama, bagaimana harus ngaku sama Papa, bagaimana harus bilang sama Keith Shadis kalau dia sudah tidak bisa lagi jadi tentara.

"Terus aku harus gimana, Heichou?"

"Hentikan tangisanmu itu, nak. Aku sedang berpikir."

"Heichou, aku tidak bisa ikutan latihan M3D kalau perutku buncit."

"Besok kita datangi Hanji untuk mengurusnya."

"Heichou ingin aku ... menggugurkan anak kita!? HEICHOU KEJAM!"

"Bukan begitu, o-oi, Eren—"

"HEICHOU KEJAM!"

BRAK!

Pintu ruang kerja Rivaille dibanting. Eren Jaeger berlari menuruni tangga, mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, dan selama 3 hari 3 malam Rivaille harus berkelana seperti Roma Birama untuk mencari uke-nya tercinta yang sedang ngambek entah kemana.

"Eren, pulanglah ... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Orang sabar disayang Tuhan. Berkat bantuan Detektif Armin Arlert Holmes binti Edogawa, akhirnya Rivaille berhasil menemukan Eren yang ternyata tengah terkapar di pinggir ladang sambil main suling. Rivaille jadi ingat film kartun anak sakti yang suka diputer pas jam makan siang, dan baru sadar kalau seseorang yang telah dihamilinya ternyata memang masih anak-anak.

"Eren, pulanglah." Rivaille memeluk Eren ala drama cinta penuh romansa, "Kita rawat bayi itu sama-sama."

"Beneran, Heichou?"

"Iya, kecuali ngelap pipisnya, nyuciin pupnya, ngebersihin bekas muntahannya ... nah, kalau yang itu kau lakukan sendiri saja ya, Eren. Aku bersih-bersih yang lain saja."

"HEICHOU MEMANG KEJAM!"

... dan akhirnya drama cinta hari itu berakhir dengan adegan Rivaille kena gaplokan biadab dan Eren Jaeger yang keburu kabur lagi sambil bercucuran air mata.

.

.

.

**/Rivaille Official **Mau ngadep camer. Mohon doanya.

–53 secs ago. 242 likes. 143 comments./

.

"Jadi bener kamu hamilin anak saya?"

Rivaille menghela napas lelah, duduk menekuk tungkai di hadapan Grisha Jaeger dan Carla Jaeger yang memandangnya dengan tatapan _what the heck siapa lo berani buntingin anak gue apa jabatan lo apa kerjaan lo bisa nggak lo ngebahagiain Eren yang sejak kecil aja selalu dapat fasilitas nomor wahid dari kami berdua beraninya lo ngancurin masa depan dia punya apa lo hah wahai bujangan tidak punya tata krama._

"Iya, saya akan menikahi Eren. Mohon doa restu."

"Aku belum memberikanmu izin," pekik Carla, wajahnya merah padam. Plis, lah. Ibu mana yang rela anaknya yang kaweh maksimal ternyata pulang bawa mantan preman pasar. Biar dikata sang calon mantu gantengnya ngalahin Tom Cruise dan kotak-kotak abdomennya gak kalah jauh dari pola lanskap pematang sawah, tetep aja Carla nggak rela banget.

"Aku masih tidak terima. Sejak kecil Eren selalu kudidik dengan baik, kuberikan bekal agama, kuajari pendidikan budi pekerti ... tapi kenapa kau tega menodai anakku? Hiks. Hiks. Kembalikan kesucian anakku."

Rivaille muter bola mata. Plis dong, ah. Males gitu lo birokrasi ngebujuk orang tua calon istri yang hatinya hampir membatu jadi stupa Borobudur. Kehebatannya cuma bisa dibuktikan dengan berjalannya waktu. Nggak bisa langsung. Rivaille butuh waktu untuk membahagiakan Eren.

_Drrrt ... Drrrt ... _

Ponsel Rivaille gemetar. Sambil nyuekin omelan Carla, sang kapten ganteng curi-curi buka alat selularnya di bawah meja.

.

**From: Mata Empat tapi Bukan Empat Mata**

.

Rivaille mikir keras—lupa kapan dia pernah bikin nama kontak dengan kreasi nama senista itu. Paling kelakuan Hanji sendiri. Kalau bukan Hanji, palingan Mike yang iseng nyuri hp-nya pas lagi bosen duduk nangkring di atas jamban.

.

_**Kalau camer ngomong apa juga iyain aja dah. Jangan menggeleng. Inget! Haram menggeleng! **_**Good luck**_**, teman seperjuanganku. Aku mendoakanmu, mengheningkan cipta kalau perlu. :')))**_

.

Belum sempat Rivaille membalas. Ponselnya sudah goyang dombret lagi.

Kali ini dari Erwin.

.

**From: Captain America yang rambutnya mirip Kazekage Suna versi Dewasa**

.

Rivaille_ sweatdropped_ kenceng—demi apa. Kenapa coba nama kontaknya jadi burja semua?

.

_**Kalau ditanya kau siapa sama Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger, jawab saja 'Aku hanya lelaki biasa yang sedang menyadari bahwa diriku jatuh cinta pada anak kalian.' Itu kalimat mujarab sekali. Aku sudah membuktikannya saat melamar Armin. Oke, sob. Susumeee.**_

.

Rivaille _sweatdropped _lagi—memangnya sejak kapan Erwin punya hubungan ahn-ahn dengan detektif terkenal tapi gender-nya masih sering dipertanyakan?

.

_Drrrt ... drrt_—goyang dombret ketiga. Lama-lama Rivaille jadi ingin mengergaji hp-nya.

.

**From: 026108822XXX**

_**Tolong beliin dulu mama pulsa kartu Simpangcuy 20 ribu. Mama masih di kantor polisi jangan hubungi dulu. Penting, mama tunggu.**_

.

Najong. Ternyata masih jaman aja SMS berisi konten kibulisasi.

Rivaille memasukkan hp-nya ke dalam saku setelah meremukkannya jadi beras ketan.

"Maaf, tadi teman-teman bisnis saya—"

Saat dia mengangkat kepala, Grisha Jaeger dan Carla Jaeger ternyata sudah tidak ada.

.

.

.

**/Rivaille Official **Gue nikahan besok. Sori, gak ngundang orang.

–10 secs ago. 0 likes. 76438 comments./

.

Jaman sekarang duduk di pelaminan itu tidak semua orang betah. Termasuk Rivaille. Saat semua orang sibuk poto-poto, dan dia dicolekin sama istri biar mau senyum sama tamu, tapi Rivaille malah sibuk ngebalesin komenan di media sosial.

.

.

_**Mikasa Gak Sudi Pasang Nama Belakang**_ _Ya, silakan kau ngundang dedemit aja._

_**Jean K. Jean **__No komen._

_**Rivaille Official**__ No komen kok komen._

_**Connielah bukan Conniedong**__ Heichouuu pelit *lagi pengin cari mati habis ditolak Sasha semangat idup gue ilang*_

_**Eruwin punya Arumin**__ Bagaimana nama fb-ku baru ganti tadi pagi bagus kan ya_

_**Rivaille Official **__Norak._

_**Ndoro Pixis Bujangan Scientific**__ Kok manten cowoknya malah onlen toh piye iki ceritane_

_**Masha Smith**__ Hai semuaaa ... Heichou selamat menikah ya. Jaga Eren ya, Heichou. :'))_

_**Eruwin punya Arumin**__ Perasaanku kok jadi gak enak gini ya -_-_

_**Eruwin punya Arumin**__ Masha ... Masha ... Masha ... BEBEB? KOK NAMAMU JADI MASHA AKU BERUANGNYA DONG BEB WAH KITA SERASI FOREVER COUPLE LAH_

_**Rivaille Official**__ Oi, Erwin! Sekali lagi OOC di statusku kubuang kau ke selat sunda._

_**Eruwin punya Arumin**__ Hp ku dibajak Hanji tolong -_-_

_**Eren Ackerman Official**__ HEICHOU KELUARGA YANG DARI KAMPUNG BELUM SEMPAT DISALAMIN MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN FB'AN HEICHOU KEJAAAM ToT_

_**Jean K. Jean**__ Ren?_

_**Eren Ackerman Official**__ HEICHOUUU JAWABBB HEICHOUUU_

_**Rivaille Official**__ ... shit._

_**Rivaille Official**__ Bini gue beneran minta dihajar sampe kembang kempis nanti malam._

.

.

.

Saat akan memulai malam pertama (yang pada dasarnya nggak yang pertama) pun, Rivaille masih sempat masang status ...

.

.

**/Rivaille Official **Gak berani hardcore. Padahal pengin.

–56 minutes ago. 444 likes. 1087 comments./

.

"J-jangan keras-keras, Heichou."

"Ini sudah pelan sekali, Eren."

"Aku takut anak kita kenapa-kenapa."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyakitinya."

"Heichou ..."

"Eren ..."

"Heichohhh ..."

"Eren ... "

"Heichoooouuuuuhhh ... "

"Eren ... "

"HEICHOU NADA MENDESAHNYA MONOTON SEKALI SIH."

"Cih bocah, aku tidak punya waktu memikirkan _pitch control_—"

"BILANG SAJA HEICHOU BUTA NADA."

"Sudahlah kau diam saja, nak. Nanti kusumpal mulutmu pakai roti perancis."

"HEICHOUUU!"

"Ah—"

"HEICHOUUUUUUUU."

"Astaga! Apalagi, Eren!?"

"PENGIN BASOOO ... "

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya acara malam mereka berakhir gagal klimaks karena Rivaille terpaksa jalan kaki pakai piyama ke warung Mpok Isabel dan Mang Farlan buat beli semangkuk baso Solo sesuai pesanan Eren (gak pedes, saosnya banyak, gak pakai bihun, garamnya seuprit, jangan lupa pentolnya yang banyak urat terus kuahnya dikit aja).

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Rivaille merasa Eren yang sedang hamil jadi kejam sekali padanya.

.

.

.

**/Rivaille Official **Ngantar istri ke dokter kandungan.

–23 minutes ago. 148 likes. 97 comments./

.

Plang nama di depan rumah praktik dokter ternama itu adalah ...

Prof. Dr. dr. Berthold Fubar, Sp. OG., S. Pd., S. Sos., S.T.P., ., ., .

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana gelar kolosal sepanjang gerbong kereta itu bisa sebegitu serakah dimiliki semua olehnya.

.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa dibantu Tuan dan Nyo—Tuan."

Dokter Berthold senyum malaikat, menyambut dua orang berbeda usia yang masuk ke dalam ruang praktiknya yang bersih dan steril. "Silakan duduk. Ada perlu apa, ya? Apakah ada yang mau dikonsultasikan?" tanyanya dengan bahasa pakem nan sopan.

"Mau periksa kandungan, Dokter," Eren menyodorkan kartu pasien. Berthold menelitinya.

"Anda hamil, ya?" Dia menunjuk spikles. "Kok bisa?"

"Bisa. Sebenarnya saya ini titan shifter jadi gender tidak bisa ditentukan secara jelas, kalau Dokter pernah nonton Shingeki no Kyojin dan nge-OTP-in Riren pasti ngerti, kok."

"Oh," Berthold mengangguk-angguk saja, padahal aslinya nggak paham juga. "Kalau begitu silakan berbaring di sana. Saya ambil dulu tensimeter dan stetoskop. Apa mau sekalian USG?"

"Heh, berani-beraninya nyuruh istriku berbaring. Mau kau apakan dia?"

SIIIINGGG ...

Protektif sih protektif, masbro. Tapi nggak gitu-gitu juga kali.

"Kamu mau ngusep-ngusep perutnya? Enak saja. Siapa kau berani sekali."

"Heichou," Eren menyodok perut suaminya. "Jangan begitu. Lihat dokternya jadi takut."

"Er ... M-maaf, bukannya saya mau apa-apain. Saya cuma mau meriksa."

"Lancang sekali. Eren milikku, bocah."

"B-bukan b-begitu m-maksud s-saya—"

"Kau mau menantang prajurit terkuat umat manusia?"

"A-ampun ... s-saya t-tidak bermaksud ... "

"SINI KAU KUPANCUNG LEHERMU."

"GYAAA! REINEEEERRRRRR TOLOOONGIN ADINDAAA!"

.

.

**/Rivaille Official **Dokternya ternyata homo.

–56 minutes ago. 41 likes. 134 comments./

.

Ternyata Rivaille juga suka nyebar-nyebar aib orang.

.

.

.

Siang itu, mertua datang ke rumah Rivaille sambil bawa-bawa sekotak makanan sarat gizi yang dipesannya dari toko antah berantah. Eren kebetulan sedang belanja ke pasaraya beli baju bayi (maunya ditemenin Armin, gak mau ditemenin Rivaille karena Eren khawatir Rivaille malah beli kanebo atau serbet makan. Selera belanja Rivaille buruk sekali). Dan pada akhirnya Rivaille yang sendirian di rumah malah kena cerewetan mertua.

"Kalau Eren tidak bisa tidur karena bayinya menendang-nendang, ditemenin ya. Dielus-elus perutnya. Diajak ngomong bayinya. Jangan sampai dibiarin begadang sendiri."

Duh, Rivaille berasa jadi kambing congek banget, plis.

"Nanti kalau sudah enam tujuh bulan kasih dengar anak kalian pake musik klasik."

"Selama ini Eren sudah sering dengerin musik, kok. Apalagi kalau sambil setrika baju," jawab si kapten cuek bebek. "Tidak perlu begitu-begitu lagi."

"Memangnya dia suka mendengarkan musik apa?"

"Dangdut oplosan."

NGEK.

"Oh, dan kau biarkan istrimu goyang oplosan dalam keadaan hamil?"

"Orang hamil dilarang malas-malasan."

PLIZ LAH YA INI ORANG LULUSAN SEKOLAH MANA COBA KELAKUANNYA KOK GINI BANGET.

"Kalau begitu Mama permisi dulu."

... dan Carla Jaeger sempat menyesal kenapa dulunya pas lagi cari mantu dia nggak sempet pilih-pilih dulu.

.

.

.

**/Rivaille Official **Apa ngidam suami itu ada?

–6 minutes ago. 331 likes. 14596 comments./

.

"Heichou?"

Eren dengan perut buncit dan daster seksi selututnya keluar dari dapur.

"Hari ini aku masak iga bakar, ya."

Rivaille menyibak korannya, tidak berpaling pada Eren. "Yang lain saja kalau bisa."

"Heichou memangnya mau makan apa? Bagaimana kalau aku masak sop ikan salmon?"

"Yang lain saja. Itu makanan kampung."

"Kalau gitu aku masakin bulgogi, atau sashimi—"

"Oi, bocah kau ini sebenarnya anak dari daerah mana."

"Lalu yang tidak kampungan itu apa, Heichou?" Eren menggaruk rambut. "Aku bingung."

"Aku ingin makan," Rivaille menutup korannya. Tidak berani memandang Eren.

"Semur jengkol."

.

.

.

**/Rivaille Official **Anakku kalau nendang perut ibunya bikin bumi gonjang-ganjing kayak dalang lagi wayangan.

–7 minutes ago. 12345 likes. 7396 comments./

.

"Ngh ... Ngh ... "

Rivaille menyalakan lampu jamur di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa?" Diusapnya kening Eren. "Nendang lagi, ya?" tanyanya.

"Eumh," Eren mengangguk. Rivaille menata bantal kecil untuk menyangga perut istrinya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, Heichou," keluh si uke manis.

"Kalau begitu kutemani begadang," Rivaille menyalakan televisi, membiarkan Eren bersandar di bahu bidangnya. "Cobalah tidur sebisa mungkin." Dia mengusap-usap pundak Eren yang sepertinya belum bisa menemukan posisi nyaman.

"Heichou, kenapa dia kalau nendang sangat kuat ya."

Rivaille berpikir, "Karena ayahnya prajurit terkuat umat manusia."

"Tapi badanku jadi sakit semua."

"Kau ingin dia berhenti menendang dan membiarkanmu tidur?"

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Bisa."

Rivaille mengetuk-ketuk perut istrinya pakai remot TV.

"Hoi, yang di dalam. Kau tahu tidak, gerakanmu bikin ibumu meriang. Bisa tidak kau jaga kelakuanmu jangan menendang-nendang begitu, tidurlah yang tenang jangan begadang seperti kalong. Aku tidak pernah mengajari anakku jadi berandalan sepertimu—"

"HEICHOU KEJAM!"

BRUAAAK.

... dan malam itu berakhir dengan Rivaille yang terkapar epilepsi habis ditimpuk Eren pakai lampu jamur seberat sekian puluh kilogram.

.

.

.

**/Rivaille Official **Istriku ngidam minta naik M3D. Aku pusing.

–23 minutes ago. 765 likes. 222 comments./

.

"Heichou—KYAAAA!"

Eren yang menggelayut di bahu Rivaille menjerit kesenangan melihat seribu satu bangunan yang tampak kecil dan menyusut di bawah kaki mereka.

"Kau senang, bocah? Awas jangan lupa diri."

"Aku senang sekali. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak terbang seperti ini—aku cinta, Heichou!"

"Ya, aku juga cinta padamu," jawab Rivaille kalem. "Tapi sekarang kau berat, nak."

"AHHH!"

Rivaille tersentak. Apa-apaan muka Eren yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi sendu itu?

"E-Eren! Kau kenapa, oi."

"Heichou," air ketuban menetes dari ketinggian 1000 kaki. "S-sakit."

"Kau mau melahirkan? Oi, bocah. Kenapa jadi lemas begini? Kenapa ... Kenapa sekarang? Tunda dulu! Suruh masuk lagi bayinya, Eren! Kita belum turun!"

"MANA AKU TAHU, HEICHOU!" jerit Eren gusar. "HEICHOU SIH PAKAI ANEH-ANEH NGAJAK TERBANG PAKE ALAT SIALAN INI SEGALA SEKARANG KAN AKU JADI REPOT!"

"Loh 'kan tadi kau yang minta, bocah!"

"KALAU BEGITU TURUNKAN SEKARANG! AKU PERLU RUMAH SAKIT, HEICHOU!"

"Iya, tahan dulu. Aduh, kau membuatku gugup, dasar bocah tidak berguna. Kalau melahirkan carilah _timing _yang tepat jangan di ketinggian begini, oi!"

"HEICHOU! AKU SUDAH KESAKITAN JANGAN DIMAKI-MAKI DONG!"

"IYA, EREN, IYA! DIAMLAH, AKU SEDANG MEMBAWAMU TURUN!"

"HEICHOU KENAPA LAMBAT SEKALI AKU TAKUT ANAK KITA TERLEMPAR JATUH KE BAWAH!"

"KALAU KAU TIDAK MENGEJAN MANA BISA KELUAR, BODOH!"

"AAAA ... HEICHOUUU!"

.

.

.

**/Rivaille Official **Ada saran shampo rambut rontok yang bagus?

–13 minutes ago. 666 likes. 23 comments./

.

.

Demi apa. Rivaille tidak pernah menyangka Eren yang tengah melahirkan akan menjambak rambutnya dengan gerakan sebarbar ini.

"SIAL SI MATA EMPAT ITU PERGI KEMANA."

Seakan semua beban dunia ditumpahkan padanya, Rivaille tidak menyangka mengapa semua orang di klinik kesehatan seakan sengaja pergi saat dirinya tengah kebingungan tingkat dewa begini.

"Heichou," Eren sudah setengah mati nahan kontraksi. "Hanji-san kemana ..."

"Entahlah, bocah. Dia tidak ada," Rivaille stres tapi tetap sok cool. "Kalau begitu aku saja yang membantumu melahirkan. Ayo buka kakimu!"

"J-jangaaan! Nanti malah Heichou pikirannya ngeres—"

"Kau tidak percaya sama suamimu sendiri, bocah."

"Memangnya Heichou tahu bagaimana menolong orang melahirkan?"

"Aku bisa _Googling_ sekarang juga—ADUH EREN JANGAN MENJAMBAKKU LAGI! RAMBUTKU BISA HABIS, BOCAH!"

"Heichou, aku udah setengah mati. Heichou jangan main hp terus!"

.

.

.

**/Rivaille Official **Istri melahirkan. Penuh penderitaan.

–4 minutes ago. 421 likes. 999 comments/

.

.

_**Mikasa Gak Sudi Pasang Nama Belakang**_ _EREN TATAKAE! TATAKAE! TATAKAE!_

_**Masha Smith**__ EREEEN SEMANGAT! GANBATTE! AITAKATTA! HEAVY ROTATION!_

_**Eruwin punya Arumin **__RIVAILLE ERENNYA JANGAN DIAPA-APAIN OK_

_**Mike Mike Mike**__ CAPS KALIAN JEBOL SEMUA CONG MATIIN SEKARANG JUGA WOI LAYARKU SERASA TERNODA SAMA CAPS KALIAN PRET MATIIN WOY_

_**Jean K. Jean**__ Semoga Eren dilindungi oleh-Nya. Semangat EREN! Aku mendukungmu!_

_**Connielah bukan Conniedong **__Semua sedang dalam mode kalap ya_

_**Rivaille Official**__ Kalian cuma bisa komen saja_

_**Masha Smith **__Rumah sakit apa heichou_

_**Rivaille Official **__Di rumah saja_

_**Eruwin punya Arumin**__ Heh apa-apaan melahirkan di rumah saja? -_-_

_**Rivaille Official **__AKU____GAK RELA EREN DISENTUH SIAPAPUN_

_**Hanji Zoe**__ Gyaaa Rivaille dibantu siapa kau di sanaaa! BAHAYA! CODE BLUE! Bawa dia ke tempatku Rivaileee cepaaat!_

_**Rivaille Official **__Dibantu Google_

_**Hanji Zoe**__ Apa-apaan kau heh! Bawa ke tempatku cepat! Rivaille!_

_**Rivaille Official**__ Telat! Udah lahir!_

.

.

.

Semua orang yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kota langsung berpaling dari layar ponsel mereka.

"Anak Heichou dan Eren sudah lahir?"

"Aaa! Syukurlah! Aurou, kita punya keponakan! Aku bahagia sekali!"

"CUCUKU!"

"Anaknya mantan pacarku sudah lahir. Ck, yokatta na Eren. Rivaille kau bedebah yang beruntung."

"Eren melahirkan? Memang hamilnya kapan ya, Jean?"

"Apakah dia mirip Heichou? Semoga saja tidak, aku tidak mau menggendong bayi tapi sensasinya serasa nonton _Anabelle_—takut banget gue kalau dia fotokopiannya Heichou!"

"Semoga anak mereka selalu diberi kesehatan. Win, Min, kapan kalian nyusul?"

"Secepatnya, Hanji-san!"

"Ah! Keponakanku yang TSUYOI! Semoga kau selalu TSUYOI!"

.

.

Suara tangis bayi terdengar hingga radius ratusan juta kilometer.

Tidak ada yang heran. Begitulah anak dari prajurit terkuat umat manusia.

Hanya dengan tangisannya saja para titan di luar dinding merasa kena teror, terbantai jatuh dengan serangan suara sekian ribu desibel kemudian tumbang satu persatu.

"Eren?"

Rivaille yang menggendong anaknya menatap istrinya yang sedang tersenyum lemah tapi bahagia.

"Sini, Heichou. Letakkan dia di dadaku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Inisiasi menyusui dini. Mama pernah mengajarkannya dulu."

"Tidak," Rivaille masih saja memegang bayinya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menyentuhmu."

"Heichou!" pekik Eren. "Dia juga anakku!"

"Tapi dadamu cuma milikku, EREN—"

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

_._

_._

Entah tragedi bodoh apalagi yang terjadi sekarang.

Semua hanya berharap ... semoga umat manusia tidak kehilangan prajurit terkuatnya.

_Well_, setidaknya jangan sampai Rivaille yang tersohor mati dengan cara begitu.

.

.

"AKU TIDAK SUDI DIA LANCANG MENYENTUHMU!"

"SEKARANG SETELAH KITA PUNYA ANAK DADAKU BUKAN CUMA MILIKMU SEORANG HEICHOUUU!"

"PERSETAN! KAU MILIKKU EREN!"

"GRAOOOWWW!"

.

.

Yah, begitulah kira-kira.

... sepertinya mati dibantai Titan terdengar lebih keren daripada mati dibantai istri, 'kan ya?

.

.

"GRAOOOOOOOOWWW!"

.

.

Tapi lain lagi cerita kalau istrinya bisa berubah jadi Titan.

.

.

"OI! KAU JANGAN MAIN-MAIN BOCAH!"

"GRAOOOOWWWW!"

.

.

Ah, Rivaille memang perlu belajar lebih banyak lagi sebelum benar-benar bisa menjadi ayah.

**FIN**

_._

_._

.

**OMAKE**

**/Eren Ackerman Official** Anakku cowok. Ada yang pengin nyumbang ide nama?—feeling wonderful

–4 minutes ago. 4444 likes. 1000 comments/

.

.

_**Masha Smith **__Yuki Ackerman aja_

_**Jean K. Jean **__Marwan_

_**Mikasa Gak Sudi Pasang Nama Belakang**__ Eren adalah nama paling indah di dunia :')_

_**Eruwin punya Arumin **__Keenan_

_**Sasha Brauss**__ Charly_

_**Historia Reiss **__Kaname_

_**Ymir**__ Zero_

_**Historia Reiss**__ NARUTO_

_**Ymir **__SASUKE_

_**Jean K. Jean**__ Kok kayak nama vokalis band Charly_

_**Annie Leonhardt**__ Arjuna, Karna, Sadewa, Yudhistira ... atau?_

_**Jean K. Jean**__ Stop fans berat Mahabaratha please stop that_

_**Rivaille Official**__ Aku pengin nama yang mudah diingat_

_**Rivaille Official **__Tidak asing di telinga_

_**Eruwin milik Arumin**__ Jono?_

_**Eruwin milik Arumin**__ Dudung?_

_**Eruwin milik Arumin**__ Agus?_

_**Hanji Zoe **__Made in endonesa banget Win_

_**Mike Mike Mike**__ Namanya PICO_

_**Rivaille Official**__ Mbahmu_

_**Rivaille Official**__ Namanya anakku_

_**Connielah bukan Conniedong**__ Siapa siapa siapa_

_**Masha Smith**__ Aku penasaran heichou_

_**Rivaille Official **__Namanya ..._

_**Eren Ackerman Official**__ Siapa nama anak kita Heichou?_

_**Rivaille Official **__Nama anak kita ..._

_**Eren Ackerman Official**__ SIAPA?_

_**Rivaille**__ Pa'i_

**OWARI**


End file.
